Love Potion
by X Mika-Chan X
Summary: What happens when Sakura is given a love potion causing almost every guy to fall in love with her? I don't Naruto or any of it's characters.


Team Seven is currently in Ichiraku, excluding Kakashi saying something about having a mission to complete and he will meet them there later; he was no doubt finishing his favorite book Icha Icha Paradise.

Anyway, who else would pick this place to hang out than our own Naruto Uzumaki who was looking at his bowl of ramen like a predator would his prey. Sasuke on the other hand sat there waiting for Kakashi to show up ignoring Naruto whining about his noodles getting cold and Sakura was just sitting there frustrated and bored.

"Sakura?" said Naruto in a pleading voice.

"Just eat it Naruto, he won't be here for probably another hour." Sakura murmured leaning back in her chair and yawning. _God, can't he once be on time I reminded him just so this wouldn't happen!_

"Thank God!" Naruto yelled and started shoveling down the noodles like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, Sakura!" screamed Ino while running through the door pulling Shikamaru along with her.

As Sakura heard her she immediately got up and moved out of the way and as she predicted Ino couldn't stop and crashed right into the chair she was sitting at a moment ago.

"Yes Ino?" Sakura asked confused.

The said blonde looked up and smiled and of course everyone knows when she smiles like that she is plotting something. Ever since she admitted she didn't like Sasuke and got together with Shikamaru she has been trying everything she could think of to get Sasuke to like Sakura.

"I made some cookies and wanted you to try them!" said an overly enthusiastic Ino shoving them in her face, while Shikamaru looked freaked out shaking his head no.

"Uh, thanks Ino." said an apprehensive Sakura. Taking a bite of the cookie she felt a weird sensation and a quick as it came it was gone.

"YES I DID IT!" screamed Ino as if she just broke out of the crazy house.

"Did what, what the hell did you do to me?" said a freaked out Sakura.

"You see that cookie you just ate was a love potion that I have been working on for the last few days. Every guy that sees you falls in love with you, except for gay guys and people that see you as family, though it might not work on other certain people too. The only way to get the potion to wear off is if a person that truly loves you gives you a kiss, but you have to love them too." Ino said proudly.

"You what! God I already have it bad enough with my fanboys and don't get me started about Lee!" said a hyperventilating Sakura trying to calm herself.

Ino looked amused, while Shikamaru was looking at Sakura sympathetically. Sasuke was watching the whole exchange with little interest and Naruto was jumping up and down saying he will protect her from the evil boys. Ever since he started going out with Hinata him and Sakura have had a brother and sister relationship.

"Well, we got to go. I don't want my boyfriend to start falling for you, so we'll see you around." Ino said running out the door to get away from Sakura's death glare.

"I'll kill her next time I see her." Sakura said paying for everyone's meal. _Man, why today of all days anyway? All I wanted to do was go home and rest, but no she just had to mess it up. I'm still exhausted from training with Tsunade_ _and I don't think I can outrun anyone for more than 10 minutes at the most._

"Don't worry Sakura we'll protect you, right Sasuke!" said a happy Naruto.

"Aa" Sasuke confirmed while Sakura was looking nervous.

"But, Naruto he can't protect me because he isn't gay and he doesn't see me like a relative like you." Sakura said trying to prove a point.

"That's true, but so far it hasn't worked on him anyway. Once he feels like that he'll tell us." said Naruto as if it were obvious.

"It most likely won't work on me anyway dobe." Sasuke said irritated.

"Why is that teme; are you gay!" Naruto yelled pointing at the Uchiha whose eyes turned a deep red glaring at the blonde haired knucklehead.

"No, now let's go take Sakura home." Sasuke said trying not to kill his friend.

They all exited the building and continued on to Sakura's house. After a couple minutes of silence they heard screaming and looked over to find around 40 people running up to them yelling Sakura's name followed by will you marry me and I love you. It took 5 minutes of running, dodging, and hiding to lose them all, but as they turned the corner they ran into none other than the mini green beast himself Rock Lee.

"Oh Sakura, my beautiful cherry blossom how good it is to see you! I love you so much; care to join me on a date? Then after that we could get married!" bellowed the bushy browed man trying to take Sakura into his arms.

"U-uh, I'm sorry Lee but I can't I have something to do." replied a nervous Sakura looking for an escape.

"Nonsense you can do that later, let us go." he said with hearts in his eyes.

"Sasuke, take Sakura and get her home. I'm going to hold him off okay. Naruto said determination lining every word.

Sasuke took Sakura by the hand and proceeded in dragging her around the out of Lee's sight and towards her house.

"Thanks for doing this Sasuke." Sakura said out of breath from running.

"Hn" Sasuke replied _I can't believe I'm going to do this._

"Sakura." said Sasuke getting the attention of the pink haired kunoichi.

"Yeah?" she asked turning around only to get caught off guard by him pressing his lips to hers pulling away before she had time to react.

"I guess the potion doesn't work on someone who truly loves you huh. Well, you don't need to worry about the potion anymore. He said in a nonchalant manner.

"See ya around Sakura." said a smirking Sasuke walking away.

"Yeah, see ya." whispered a smiling Sakura before going inside.

*Meanwhile*

"Thanks for doing this for me Ino. Sasuke needed a little push to tell our little Sakura he loves her." said the one and only Kakashi deviously.

"No problem, after all I wouldn't want my best friend not to have her true love." said a smirking Ino.


End file.
